Zert
}} Zert may look friendly... But take another close look at him. He is a mean dildo using machine! He pounds your mum with his gun everyday. P.S. and your sister but you arent supossed to know that. Weapons and Skins =Offical Bio= ---- For years Zert was a quiet little crew bot at the MotoCity Raceway. Then one fateful Sunday, a loose lug nut skipped across the asphalt and dinged him upside his metal skull. Sparks shot out of his circuits as he cleaned windshields with oil and threw tires up into the stands. While fans and drivers yelled and cursed, the defective bot chased after a little dancing butterfly. Cars skidded and swerved, barely missing Zert as he followed the butterfly across the track and into Hub City. The colorful insect fluttered all the way to the Clobberdome, leading Zert right into the middle of a fierce battle. The crowd gasped as a ferocious muck monster raised its fists, preparing to crush the cute little crew bot. Without moving, Zert activated his Dual Action Blowtorch, delivering an explosive blast that scorched the giant muck man. The fans freaked out and Zert went on to become a SmashMuck star, delivering fiery destruction with a friendly disposition. =Strategy= ---- Zert is a ranged offense champion. He does not have the toughness to survive a frontal assault for very long, but compensates for this by being very quick, agile, and destructive. His speed, combined with his skills can allow him to zip into a firefight, blast an enemy and then retreat to a safe distance without retaliation. Knowing when to engage and when to retreat is the key to using Zert effectively. Blaze Bolt delivers a powerful burst of damage followed by a moderate amount of damage over time. This allows Zert to hit his opponent and retreat while his enemy burns. Zert’s Turbo allows him an unmatched boost to speed for a short duration. This can be incredibly useful for retreating, flag carrying, or pursuit of an enemy. If an enemy does get too close for comfort, Zert can use Repulse to push enemies to a more comfortable distance before retreating or lining up a Blaze Bolt. Keep an eye open for cliffs, Repulse can send your enemies tumbling down! Zert’s Point-Blank allows him to deal extra damage to enemies as they close in on his position. Just be careful and not let them get too close for long. Zert’s Run-Down helps him harass enemies that rely on heavy skill use. After every 3 shots, he will drain Energy from his target, hampering their effectiveness in combat (and to escape in some cases). Overall, Zert can be tricky to master, but his speed and flexibility allow him to fulfill a lot of roles in any game type. Zert works well with Blitz and Kilowatt. Kilowatt provides damaging areas and control, allowing Zert to maintain distance. Kilowatt can provide slows and stuns to extend Zert’s advantage over melee combatants. Blitz provides an additional speed boost and healing, providing Zert more survivability in direct combat. Zert can allow additional protection for Blitz and Kilowatt with accurate Blast Waves to push enemies away. =Trivia= ----